White Light
by Yami-HikariAkira
Summary: For years the world has been under the control of the demon king named Zorc. The people prayed to the gods for a savior to save them from the fiend and they were given a boy that was so pure that he had stolen zorc's heart. But when he passed he was born again and again as the white light. Gemshipping, Taintshipping(zorcxryou) side pairs: thief, death Future: Rape, sexual content
1. Prologue

**White Light Prologue**

For hundreds of years the people have feared a great demon whose name was unknown so he was given the title 'The Demon King'. The demon had come to earth and wandered the world, terrifying everyone. The way villagers though to keep the monster away were to sacrifice something. They started leaving things such as sheep and cattle but soon it didn't become enough for the demon it seemed because more and more people were disappearing.

So the villagers decided to give up at least on human sacrifice that was skilled in magic. Most people who were born with such magic were a threat to ones who did not have such power. They thought they were more blessed by god and more loved. It was all just genetics. Then as the years went by the people had went to their god, praying for help against the demonic fiend.

Soon help was sent out to them. When word spread out that the lord had sent a savior, they name the chosen one 'the White Light'. Indeed the person that was sent as the white light was white in color indeed. The lord had sent the one he had chosen to a church in the city of Domino. Outside of the church had been a boy wrapped in a white blanket. There was no one around and no sigh that anyone had been near the building. Regardless the child was brought into the house of god. When the boy was exposed the priests were shocked that the angelic baby had snow white hair and emerald green eyes.

The pale skinned boy did not cry nor make a sound at the young age when it was most common for children to cry. As the boy got older he was treated with the high most respect. He was not beaten or spanked by the nun teachers. He was never allowed to be harmed or come in harm's way. Anyone that was to harm him was severely punished.

When the boy was at the age of sacrifice the priest were given word that on the night of the full moon the demon would arrive at the village of Domino and take a sacrifice. It was time for the white light to be sacrificed to the Demon king.


	2. Ry

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor do I own YuGiOh

* * *

"Father Tray, why must I be the one that is fed to such fiend?" The young white haired boy asked the father of the church who was currently behind Ry and brushing his perfect white hair from any unwanted knots. "You were chosen for it my boy; God has sent you to us so that you may give yourself up to save us all." Ry shook his head as he looked to the window, watching as the villagers were rushing to barrage their windows and doors while other worded on the platform to which Ry would soon be placed upon and stay till the demon king came for him.

"Father, was I really just brought to earth to become a sacrifice?" Ry tilted his head to look up at the father of the church. Tray looked to Ry with sad eyes. "I'm afraid so my boy, we had prayed to the lord for a savior and you were brought to us." Ry felt his lip quiver slightly once he turned his head from the priest. "I'm sorry father but I'm going to retire to my room till the hour I am to go to the platform." The boy spoke shakily as he started to walk from the father in which he let his hands drop to his sides as he watched their savior walk away from the room. He didn't like to see the boy so depress. Ry had before like a son to him in a way since he couldn't have any children of his own. "Ry…I'm sorry." The white haired boy looked to the man behind him but he looked away and continued his way to his room, ignoring the father.

Ryou closed his eyes as the nuns had continued to tie his hands to the arms of the cross and his legs to the bottom. The priests had decided since he was created by god to save them they had given his last moments to be on a cross and die like their great savior Jesus did. He closed his eyes as the nuns began to whisper, knowing that they were praying to god for the sacrifice to go well and work so that they all would be saved.

Then at that moment everything came to Ry like a joke he did not get and finally understood. If the people have been sacrificing others and the demon king ate them, then what difference would he make? Just because he was pure meant that he would able to kill the demon king? It didn't make any sense. Soon Ry heard the church bells ring, signaling everyone to go to their homes quickly. He sighed as he listened to the nuns and villagers scurry off the platform to their homes and the church leaving Ry to wait for his demise.

Letting out a deep breath Ry shifted on his spot on the cross. His eyes remained closed for the hours he had been standing in the cold. The soft wind that blew through the city made a shiver run down Ry's spine on account for the knee length tunic that did not have sleeves, the tunic REALLY didn't help with the cold at ALL! Letting out another sigh Ry looked up to the night sky, feeling small tears roll down his face as he bit his lip softly. It was time. How did he know? He could tell by the sound of heavy breathing and footsteps behind him. He desperately tried to turn his head to see who was the one standing behind him but in was no use.

"So this is the prize they have left behind this time, what is your name boy?" A voice seemed to coo from behind him. Ry swallowed down his fear as he looked back forward to catch the sight of a pale man with should length brown hair. "Ohhh you're even more beautiful than from behind." The man purred as he stepped up to the cross, reaching up to touch the fair haired boy's cheek with the back of his hand. This admitted a growl from the back of the boy's throat as he sunk his teeth into the hand. Letting out a yelp of pain the man quickly pulled back his hand and growled back at the boy. "You do not do that boy!" The man before him then slapped him with the back of his hand which echoed through the part of the village. "My name is Ry, not BOY!" He hissed back at the stranger, knowing good well that this was not the demon king. The man growled softly as he reached to his belt and pulled out a knife. "I should just kill you now you insolent little brat-"

Having enough of the man's threats, Ry gathers the saliva in his mouth before spitting it onto the man's face. "Kill me and you will have to deal with the church." The man before him wiped away the spit and pulled back his knife, ready to kill the boy when he froze. "Church…Wait- You is t-the white light!" Ry snorted as he leaned back against the cross. "I am…" "Well that is good news for me…" The two seemed to freeze in their places before turning their heads to see a hooded man standing in the shadows of a building, a large white row of teeth bared at the two. "And also I have found the man that has been killing my sacrifices, going from town to town only to find them slaughtered..."

Slowly lifting his head, the two caught what seemed the eyes of the devil, the eyes of the damned, and the red eyes of the demon king. Soon as the identity of the man was found the demon king imposter started to back away from the boy who still hung from the cross, but the demon king wouldn't have that. The red eyes of the being suddenly began to glow and grow wide with bloodlust. At a sudden scream Ry had turned his head to the imposter to find his arms and legs were being pulled from his body in all directions. "S-Stop please, I'm sorry!" The man pleaded as he tried to pull at the invisible force that only pulled him more apart before finally the imposter grew silent as his limps ripped from his torso and waist, flying into the walls of homes before hitting the ground with a sickly sound. Staring at the dead man before him, Ry felt his chest rise and fall with quick breaths as his body kicked into panic, his eyes widen with fear as he looked around for a sign of anyone that would come to rescue him.

"Please, somebody help me!" He cried with fear, his body trashing on the cross. Turning his head to look to the demon, he found he had dropped his hood, revealing short white hair that seemed to stop at his shoulders. His tanned body was covered in bandages around his stomach and some of his chest. At his neck seemed to be an upside down Ankh(1), but the most of Ry's attention was on the being's head that revealed two long bull like horns on either side of his head and two smaller horns on the top of his head. "D-Demon King…" He whispered so softly that another other being would have to strain to hear it. His back pressed against the cross as the king of Demons started to come closer. "Come now child, I won't do what that man was intending to do to you…" The being snorted as he stepped up to him slowly. "You will just eat me like the rest right? That's what the priests say that you do to them." The demon king gave a small snort as he waved his wrist.

"You're much more courageous then the others were when I came for them." He waved his wrist again, making the ropes unknot themselves so that the boy soon started to fall. Once he fell into the Demon King's arms the rope quickly followed and wrapped around his hand and legs once more, making sure they stayed together. "Now be a good boy and let's get you away from this awful village." Feeling his fear gathering up in his chest, he looked back at the cross as the demon turned from it so that he was heading to the village entrance. "N-No! Let me go!" Ry cried as he struggled in the being's arms.

"Oh hush up, didn't they even explain to you about being a Sacrifice?" Ry seemed to freeze in place, staring at his arms as tears started to fill his eyes. "I was born the sacrifice, the priests tell me that they had been praying from someone to come and save them from you and I was found on the doorsteps of the church days later…" He explained as he felt the tears spill from his eyes and down his cheeks. The demon looked down the boy, giving a small snort as he used a clawed finger to brush the hair from his face. "So they think that you were born just to be a final sacrifice? I don't think so kid." Lifting his head to look up at the Demon King, he gave a small sniffle. "What are you-""Shhh…Sleep now." With that the boy suddenly fell into a deep sleep.

"Let me go!" A soft toned voice echoed through the cave. "Will you just relax already? It's not like I'm going to rape you kid." Another harsher voice hissed back in anger. Soon two figures appeared in the cave that was hidden in the mountain. The taller that had a hold of the smaller dumped the boy onto a bed before the being crawled on top of him, his long black tail pinning the smaller to the bed. "Get off of me!" Ry cried as he squirmed under him.

"Calm down, I told you I was not going to eat you, nor rape you." He hissed as he moved his claws under the ropes on the human's wrists, making a small sawing motion till the ropes snapped. "Whatever those humans told you about what I would do to you is wrong, I do not eat them, I do not kill them, and I certainly do not rape them." The demon hissed as he moved down and did the same thing to the ropes on his ankles.

Soon he crawled off of the boy and sat on the bed, Allowing Ry to sit up and look down at his wrists. "They may have believed that you were brought to them when it was just a coincidence that you were on their doorstep." Slowly he reached forward and ran a hand over his cheek before taking his chin by his thumb and forefinger. "Now…What is your name little one?" Looking up to the demon king, red dusted over his face as his mouth opened and closed before finally he spoke. "Ry…" He whispered softly as their faces started to move closer. "My name is Zorc…" The demon king whispered before he pressed his lips against his, their bodies falling back on the bed; their dark and light magic whipping through the air.

Over the years Zorc had trained Ry to use the light magic that was inside of him, their love growing more and more for each other. But it had not last long for Ry had gotten extremely sick which had gotten to the point that Ry could not get out of bed anymore. "Ry…" Zorc whispered as he gripped tightly onto Ry's hand that lay limp in his. The boy had slept most of the days he had been sick and only had awaken enough to eat, uses the bathroom, and speak a few words to his lover. The pale look of the boy told the Demon King that he would not last long anymore.

"Zorc…I don't have long but promise me…promise me that you will look for me in my next life…" Ry choked out, gripping tightly onto Zorc's hand. The Demon King gave a small nod as he leaned over his lover and kissed his forehead. "I love you." They said in union. A smile passed over Ry's lips as his eyes slowly started to flutter close. "Ry…Ry? No! No, please not yet! Ry, don't leave me! Ry!" The Demon King cried. From that day on the Demon King searched for his lost lover, never losing hope that he would see him again…

* * *

1) Known as the Key of Life(or key to the nile) in Acient Egyptian


	3. RyRy

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of YuGiOh,

Claimer: I do own this plot

* * *

"RyRy!" A female yelled from the window of a two story home. Across the field was a pale shirtless boy who was swinging his sword in anger against the practice dummy. "RyRy; come into the house, there are people here that would like to speak to you." Looking up to his mother in the window, RyRy snorted as he moved his sword into the sheath connected to his belt. "I swear mother, if it is another suitor then you can tell them to just go home." RyRy hissed as he opened the door of his home, not really paying attention to the extra horses attracted to the pole near the home.

As he opened the doors he finally looked up to see his mother was standing in the living room with a priest and three soldiers. "RyRy, this is Father Tray." The elder Priest smiled weakly as he stepped forward to the boy, examining the bluish-white haired boy, his body slim yet strong from the practice. "Yes…I'm sure of it…You are Ry…" The younger gave a snort as his arms came to cross over his chest. RyRy actually hated it when people called him Ry, it reminded him of the man sacrificed so many years ago that was supposed to save them from the Demon King.

"My name is RyRy, not Ry…I'm not that fool that had thrown us into damnation of slaver for the Demon King." His mother gasped in surprise as she looked to her son. "RyRy! Don't be so disrespectful, I'm sorry Father but he is normally a gentleman…" RyRy gave a small snort. "Only to people who DON'T disturb my training, now state your business here and be on your way." Father Tray seemed to gasp in horror, taking a step away from him. His Ry was no more, replaced by a savage. "Oh my Ry, my poor sweet Ry! What has happened to you?" One of the soldiers spoke soft words to comfort the priest as he took him from the home. The tallest that seemed to be a captain had turned to him, shaking his head.

"Forgive him, he hasn't himself since the sacrifice of the young boy years ago, but the reason we had come here was not because of feather Tray but we had come to tell you that you my boy had been chosen of the few to go on a mission to take down the Demon King." RyRy's mother gasped in shock while the boy himself nearly cheered with joy. "You had gotten my letter?" The soldier nodded in agreement. "No, absolutely not! My son is not going off on some mission where he surely will be killed, I will not allow that." RyRy turned to his mother with wide eyes.

"Please mother, I can finally get revenge for father's death; Please allow me to do this." The mother looked to her son with tears filling her eyes, memories of her husband's death coming to play in her head. "I've been training for this day for so long, please…" His mother shook her head over and over before speaking. "No RyRy, you're not going and that is final." With that she turned to the soldiers. "The answer is" But she never finished as she suddenly fell forward, RyRy luckily moving forward to catch her in his arms. Slowly he laid her down onto the couch.

"Your family will be paid for your services young man…" RyRy gave a small nod to the soldier as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I know I will not survive this so just make sure she gets it and that she doesn't kill herself please…" Sighing RyRy slowly stood up. "I love you mom…I'm sorry but I will avenge father's death." He then turned to the soldier, fire and anger burning in his eyes. "Let's go."

"Watch the cliff!" A general called from the head of the group of men that followed him up the mountain. The group was making their way to a cave hidden near the top that kept the Demon King. Within the back of the group was RyRy who was currently looking over the cliff to the cavern below that if he would fall it would surely kill him. Gulping softly RyRy moved a hand over his shirt where his pendent lay under there, the cool metal brushing his chest lightly. "How much farther sir?" A man called from behind RyRy. "Shush it with you? Do you wish to announce our presence so easily?" Suddenly the ground below them started to shake.

"He's coming!" The general yelled as the other started to grab at their weapons. A roar of anger echoed through the area around them as a large Black Demon came into view, its wide red eyes looking over the men as they all let out screams of attack before running forward, leaving RyRy standing alone to look up at the beast he was to face, watching a man were simply picked off one by one. "This…This is the being that killed my father…" Screams of fear had snapped the boy from his thoughts as the retreating men stared running toward him.

Quickly RyRy tired to move out of the way but the retreating men had pushed the boy while they ran. Gasping in surprise the boy tried to turn in the air as his body started to plummet down to the caverns below. He let out a screams as he fell, finding no chance of being able to be saved. The General that was with the men that dared to stay and fight turned to the scream, his eyes widening in fear and surprise. "No, RyRy!" The man yelled as he tried to run to the edge. Hearing the scream himself the Demon King turned to see the boy falling to his death, but what he saw wasn't a soldier, what he saw was his Ry about to die.

Quickly a snake like head had moved so it was under RyRy so the boy had collapsed onto it instead of falling to his death. Groaning softly RyRy turned his head to look up at the Demon King as the snake head lifted up to its face to inspect the boy; But soon the passed out.

Slowly opening his eyes with a soft sound, RyRy tiled his head to the side to look around the area he was in. He wasn't dead…so where was he? "Ah your awake, how do you feel?" Tilting his head slightly up RyRy looked to see a tall tanned man walking near the bed in which the pale boy lay on. "W-Who…?" He tired to choke out as he slowly began to sit up on the bed. "No no, do not sit up, you are much too weak." The man said softly as he pushed RyRy back onto the bed. "But…I can't, the men need me." He tired to sit up again but the tanned man yet again pushed him back down.

"Those men have all fled like cowards, not even one coming to see if you were fine after I had saved you from plummeting to your death." Looking up to the figure before him, RyRy hung on to each word as if trying to figure out what had happen. Once his mind finally registered what was going on he sat up quickly and backed away on the bed. "No! You can't be- You can't be the Demon King!" The man seemed to blink in confusion before letting out an irritated sigh as he slowly moved forward on the bed. "Stay away from me!" RyRy cried as he grabbed the closets pillow next to him, ready to use it as protection.

"Ry please…" Hearing that name RyRy through the pillow at the man, who caught it easily. "Why does everyone keep calling me that? My name is RyRy not Ry- I don't even look like that boy from years ago!" The man before him looked to him with great surprise. "But how do you know, have you seen a picture of him before? " RyRy shook his head as he looked down at his lap. "No I have not…" The Demon King nodded as he leaned forward to the boy who pressed his back against the wall, his eyes wide with fear and hatred. The demon shook his head as he took a pillow that was behind RyRy, pulling towards himself before reaching into the pillow cushion. When he finally found what he was looking for, he pulled out a hand to show a photo in his hands.

"This is Ry." He spoke as he handed the photo over to RyRy who slowly took it. Looking down at the photo finally, RyRy gasped to find that the boy who was given to the Demon King so many years ago looked exactly like him but much skinnier and his hair didn't have a tint of blue at all. "He

…does look like me." RyRy lifted his head to look to the Demon King that was staring at the photo sadly. "He too thought I was a monster…But I proved him wrong, showed him what I had actually had done to the sacrificed that had not been killed by the imposter…he soon began to love me and I loved him…But he had grown sick and weak from a incurable diseases and died…Ry was someone called the White Light, brought to this earth so that he would defeat me or so the priests thought, but he brought me peace and too the kingdoms as well…He told me that in a dream, a man had said that he would be reborn again and again…You are his reincarnation…"

The Demon King finally looked up to the boy, his read eyes filled with tears. "I heard your cries in your sleep about your father, I am sorry for what has become of him and I beg for your forgiveness, I will do anything to make it up to you…" RyRy stared at the man for what seemed like forever before he slowly moved forward and took the Demon King's hands in him, looking over the claws before lifting his face to look up at him. "My name is RyRy…" The Demon King smiled down at the boy. "You can call me Zorc…"

* * *

AN: In these chapters, I will not go out the full story because the original story was going to be about Ryou but I figured I would make stories about Ryou's past lives before the original


End file.
